1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of reclosable packaging. More particularly, the present invention relates to methods of making reclosable packages having slide zippers on horizontal form-fill-seal (HFFS) machines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Methods of making reclosable packages on various types of HFFS machines are well-known in the reclosable packaging art, such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,876,842. Slide zippers, i.e., plastic zippers opened and closed by a slider, are likewise well-known in the reclosable packaging art. Examples of several types of slide zippers can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,007,143, 5,008,971, 5,131,121 and 5,664,299.
The reclosable packaging art, however, is virtually, if not totally, silent as it relates to the manufacture of slide-zippered packages on HFFS machines. Because of the facility which is provided by slide zippers to consumers of reclosable packages and because of the large volume of reclosable packages made on HFFS machines today, it is highly desirable and advantageous to combine the two technologies so that slide-zippered reclosable packages can be made on HFFS machines.